Chosen Children: Blood in Their Wake
by Inque JAM 3oo1 QBC
Summary: Upd8ed!! When the Chosen Children are reincarnated into a different universe with a different timeline, it's up to them to put the pieces of their past together. Will they be able to unite together, and defeat evil once and for all? Shounen ai alert!
1. Oracles begin to understand

A/N: Bolded italic is when the person's dark side is speaking. And italic with apostrophes is what someone is thinking. And sometimes, italic with apostrophes is just when someone is thought-speaking. You'll figure it out. And just plain bolded is when either the dark side of the person is talking, or someone who's thought-speaking to you by force. This an AU fic, derived from my own story. I rated this for some mentions of rape, profanity, descriptive death, and etc. The rating will most likely get higher later on. 

Disclaimer Thingy: ok, all these characters do NOT belong to me. They belong to uh, the creators of digimon, and all the other people who own them. (I forgot.) Bandai & Saban, I think? The plot is MINE. And the few italic non-bolded phrases during Mimi's first story – they're borrowed from a French rapping group, IAM, and their song is called L'Empire Du Cotê Obscur (The Dark Empire) I just took translations into English and placed them here…

Silhouetted against the moonlight, a group of fourteen strode down a hill, followed by ten others; but their numbers were soon to grow. 

The first fourteen, with their actions and words alone, would decide the fate of many worlds.

A queen…                                                              Sora – Love/Hate

Without a throne.                             

A girl…                                                                 Mimi – Purity/Contamination

Without her family.

A time traveler,                                                     Takeru – Hope/ Despair

Without a time to go home to…

A sorceress…                                                        Miyako – Humanity/Atrocity

Without identity of her powers.

A boy…                                                                  Iori – Justice/Prejudice

Who wanted respect.

A prince…                                                             Jyou – Faith/Uncertainty 

Without memory of his past…

A dragonling                                                                    Wallace – Fate/Obstruction

In charge of creating illusions…

A Pixie….                                                              Michael – Candor/Secrecy

In search of family…

A knight,                                                              Yamato – Friendship/Animosity

Who lost his blade…

An elf…                                                             Koushiro – Knowledge/Ignorance

Who lost his future...

A 'Perfected'                                                       Hikari – Miracles/Disaster

Who wanted her dignity.

A vampire…                                                        Taichi – Courage/Fear   

Who didn't want a soul.

A thief -                                                             Daisuke – Loyalty/Betrayal

Whose heart was stolen…

A seeker…                                                         Ken – Kindness/Cruelty

With his objective gone awry…

~~

A group, whose emotions would hopefully see them through.

They were rebels, outlaws, warriors.

They were …

The DigiDestined. 

~~

February 1st, Ruin of the Heavens, 3895. Final Entry of Chosen Child Member # 3

DigiDestined of the Group of Fate & Destiny

~

Dear Journal,

Hey. It's me again. Yeah, I know, I haven't written in a long time. Then again, that 'long time' wasn't long enough – I've been preoccupied lately, thinking about our soon-to-be adventure. Anyway.

Here's a question I used to ask my self: What is the first thing that comes to mind when people think of us?

Sadly, I had the misfortune to find out.

Stupid rebels. Evil Outlaws. Soulless Beings. Disgusting. Heart-stealing Soul Eaters. Mercenaries from the Devil's Side. 

At first it was funny, but then I realized it was pretty harsh.

A pause, then typing resumes. Typist sighs. 

Well, that's how life is; for us.

We _were_ innocent, you know. There was a time when we were unafraid to show our love and affection to others around us. Then IT happened. We were stripped of our identity, torn from our families, and had to mature more than the wisest shaman, and have seen and been through more than anyone can ever begin to imagine.

When we were kids, twelve or below, we had all wanted adventures. I mean, at that age, who doesn't? 

Typist laughs hollowly. 

Well, I guess you could say we got we wanted – and more.

We earned – through centuries of hard work and effort – glory, wealth, and happiness (in some form). What more could we want, right?

If only you knew.

Even though I'll never admit this to the rest of the Ravens, I regret agreeing to save the world. I regret being born. I regret learning magic. But most of all, I regret writing this.

But the past is the past; no use moping about it. We were young, foolish. And, in a weird way, lonely. So, we agreed. 

Long pause. Typist sobs, and shoulders shake uncontrollably. 

You ask, why am I writing all this? Well, let me explain. Supposedly, I'm embarking on my last journey. The prophecies say that I'm going to die, but not in vain. ME. But then again, the prophecies have been proven wrong – once in a while. So I'm pretty confident that I'll make it through, all the way. But I'm typing this, just in case. I want people to open their eyes, to see. To see the truth. I guess that's my last message to all you people out there.

So, I'll stop the JOURNAL entry here, and hopefully be back later and finish this up. Bye world. Bye mom, dad. Sayonara to everything I held near to my heart.

This, is our story.

~~

"No!" the little girl shrieked, tracks of tears streaming down her face. "Let them go! Father! _Mother!_

Right in front of her eyes, Mimi watched her mother being raped cruelly, and her father; tied down, forced to watch. He had been beaten with clubs, and pieces of wood and bone stuck out in odd angles all over his body.  To make matters worse, the men in green armour had taken whips, dipped them in oil and salt, and cruelly brought them down on her father's back.

And her mother – her mother – she couldn't look. What they were doing to her – it was like they were sucking her very essence, her dignity, her soul, out of her.

Her parents were in such a bad state, that she couldn't even recognize them anymore – she couldn't believe they were once people who were so happy and content with life, free and joyful. Her father, who used to be tall and burly with ringlets of chestnut hair and warm tan eyes with a mischievous grin– was now ghastly pale and starved to death, and his feet, hand and face were deathly yellow. His eyes were sinking into his socket holes, giving him a hollow appearance. His curls itself hung limp, framing his face. In addition, his feet were beginning to blacken, because they were kept in a bucket of ice. Her mother was so pale and drained-looking, that she resembled a person who was severely anemic. Her face looked so fragile, even her hair was thin, as if it was representing her heart. Once every few hours she would extend a hand toward Ryanne and open her mouth in a scream of mercy. The men had been at it for two days now, and they seemed to thoroughly enjoy starving and torturing the family. 

Her head fell, and she dropped to her knees. 'No…Oh, God! Please, I beg of you, save them! Please!' she prayed silently. 

"Mimi…Mimi!" her father whispered coarsely through lips cake with blood and grime. "Listen to me…you are our daughter, our hope…you, Mimi, are the little ruler of peace and truth…you shall help decide destiny…" and with those final words, everything her father had - love, courage, loyalty – it all drained away from him. Mimi watched helplessly as her father's eyes glazed over and rolled to the top of his head. 

"Stand tall and proud, my child…through the toughest of times, the light shall see you through…" Mimi realized with a sob that her mother's spirit had gone to join her father's soul.

Her mother's afflicter pouted, and leered at Mimi. 

Licking his lips lustfully, he sneered.  "A bit young maybe, but bloody hell, you'll do." 

All of a sudden, a huge surge of adrenaline rushed through her veins. She knew what it was. The Black Force. 

'Oh, no! Not now...please, nothing but that!' she pleaded silently. The black abyss that had lain dormant in her heart for as long as she could remember finally opened up. Darkness flowed through her blood with promise of vengeance. 

_It's the dark side…the force._

_The dark monarchy unloads, spreads it power…_

As the soldier approached, his eyes grew wide in wonder as he looked at her. Moments ago she had been a small, scrawny girl of 8 or 9 with chestnut brown hair and eyes. Now, within seconds, she had become fine-boned, with a regal air to her. Her hair flew out in wisps from her face, pushed by some unseen force. Her heart turned into stone, and her eyes turned mercilessly icy with swirls of black streaks. An aura of incredible dark power surrounded her, like the wind before a tornado strikes. Sparks of silver electricity – or tiny thunderbolts – gathered around her fist, all coming from her aura.

_The power of the shadow sets in. No, don't resist. Don't fight it._

She escaped from her captor's arms and watched with fascination as crystal claws grew out of her fingers.

Don't turn away from the hand that has been offered to you… 

She knew what she had to do. She screamed aloud the war call of the Tachikawa's – something that hadn't been done since its Dark Ages, yet lurked in all the descendant's minds.

_I will explore the kingdom of your fears._

She leapt on the forthcoming soldier, making him topple to the floor. Her hand enclosed around his neck, squeezing air out of him. She grinned as he struggled against her, his eyes popping out. Blood foamed at his mouth, and a vein started to twitch in his forehead. As his efforts to escape slowed, she slowly let him go, dragging her claws on his neck. 

_To become the dictator to better terminate you._

"B-b-b...barbarian bitch…" he managed to gasp out as a final spasm shook his entire body.

_For you, it is time to join the soldiers' army of the shadow._

_Do you not see your good side submitting itself?_

_It's your destiny; why resist it?_

For the 1st time in her entire 9 years, 

Mimi Tachikawa killed. 

~~

"Your highness! They Khayadurin army is attacking at the left gate!" a voice called, amidst the din and chaos. 

"What? How large is their troop, Lucas?" Queen Sora of Aedorin replied. Turning to face the man, she unsheathed her sword.

A young man looked back at her, maybe 15, or 16. His bright red hair stood on end, and his face pale behind freckles. He was tall and lanky, a knight new to the business, but one of the most trusted advisors of Zara's – the Queen's Champion. 

"I think there's about a 150 of them! And they've got ladders, trying to come up here!"

"Blast those Khayadurins! If there's only 150 at the left gate, then….Oh god, no! They're just a distraction! The main force will attack at the right gate!  Tell Lord Roland and Countess Mayna to take their forces there! They're the strongest, out of all the allies we have right now!" All the hurrying made the young 17-year-old queen flush, her fair complexion hinting a slight red. She ran her fingers through her short auburn hair, frustrated. Her orangey-brown eyes clouded over, suggesting she was over stressed. She was short, but her physique definitely made up for it. 

Lucas nodded, and hurriedly rushed off to center camp, where most of the troops were residing. 

"Down! Get down! We must fight on land! Move it!" She screamed, seeing how most of the force would attack on land, and not from sky. Speaking of the sky, she looked up and quickly scanned the horizon. So far, so good.  

"Can't move in this bloody armour….what's it made of anyway? Blasted thing!" she cursed under her breath.

**Steel, actually.**

She jumped, momentarily forgetting that she was in the middle of a war. 

**How many times have I told you not do that?!**

**Quite a few, actually.  But that's beside the point. You'll have to cast some spells, and remember, some of your forces will turn on you!**

Angrily, she shook her head. **I know! But can't you at least tell me who? **This had been going on for months now, this voice. The only thing she was sure of that he was a male, and some kind of warrior. He seemed to see the future, but lacked the courage to talk about it. 

She heard him sight, and rather felt him look down. **I can't! Just be careful of anything, and be ready! **The voice slowly faded back in to the locked depths of her subconscious mind.

Sighing, she looked down from the tower, and eyed the battlefield that unfolded around her castle. To the north, some kind of immortal creatures from the North came, trying to overtake her army by fear. They were horrid. Maybe 7 feet tall, and claws for hands; and black acid dripped from their bodies. Some kind of suction tube came out of their back, which they flung around in all directions, even if meant killing one of their own.  But of course, her husband, Trysting of Kyronn, had a few tricks of his own. She smiled dreamily as she looked at him; he seemed to be the only light in her dark future. He was shouting orders, and his armies of mages were fighting against the creatures, called Zrdds, with enormous powers of the dark side. The Black Art was the only thing that could defeat the monsters. Trysting's brown hair, slick with sweat, was flying around as he shook his head. Beads of blood fell from a wound right above his forehead. He was extremely tall, and a huge muscular build. Even all the way from up here, she could see that his sky blue eyes were sparked with determination.  They had been wed recently, only about six weeks ago.

To the right, the main force advanced slowly, singing their chant of death. She looked as brave men – clad in brass – colored armour – must be Lord Roland's men – marched defiantly toward the dark army. Followed closely behind, Mayna's troops, in a shining gold were galloping on white horses. Lord Roland's army was called the 'Hidden Death', for their expertise in stealth and assassination. On the other hand, the Countess's army was called 'Rising Sun' for they attacked with brute strength, and easily overpowered their enemies. 

To the left, Lucas's troops – they were the Winged Ones – were swooping down on their foe, and killing them with a single blow – that was the advantage to being airborne.  To the south, her own force, 'Wilting Rose' was fighting valiantly along side the Elfish army, who were clad simply in green tunics and brown leggings, light titanium swords and crossbows. Her army on the other hand, was clad in shining silver armour, and they had heavy steel swords. One of her commanders rode in the front, proudly bearing her banner, a crimson rose with thorns against a black sky with a dying moon.    

She quickly glanced beneath her, right under the tower, and stared in horror as her cousin – the Duke Ebrazonn – fell from his black stallion, and an arrow whizzed into a horrifying gash in his abdomen. Her heart wrenched in pain, and a single tear slipped from her eye. 'So many lives lost, and all for what? Just to save my kingdom', she though bitterly. Men were dying by the dozens everywhere, and the whole field was flooded with blood. Even those who were dying were still fighting bravely in the name of their Queen. 

Anguished, she screamed out a war call, and clambered down a ladder to go and join her army. Without even thinking, she drew her sword and pushed out her shield. Ice-cold adrenaline pumped through her veins, making her even more scared. She fought as if in a trance, any man that came close to her, she would kill without a second thought. Blows that were directed to her, or any of her soldiers, she would fend off. Her mind couldn't even register that she had a deep gash on her leg, probably caused by some unnoticed arrow. 

When she finally had time to breath and clear her head, she realized that she cut deep through the enemy lines. _'The Iron Queen has once again done her job,'_ she thought grimly.  

She fought forever, beside her loyal soldiers, with sword combat and magic. Unnoticed by those without the Gift, a golden cloud hovered around the enemy lines, slowly squeezing their hearts. It was her most frequently used spell, called the Golden Noose. Soldiers fell around her, and she muttered a prayer to let God send them to heaven. 

After what seemed hours she realized that the all the commotion had starting slowing down. Blinking, she grasped that it had starting raining, and her hair hung string-like around her face. Dimly she heard the enemy's leader, King Claudius bellow retreat. Looking around she saw how many had died around. She sagged, and sunk to the ground. She sobbed, without realizing it. 

"Sora?" She heard someone call timidly. "We won…we beat them….it's finally over, highness…" it was Lucas, who was growing more enthusiastic by the moment, understanding that they had won. 

"Help me up." She whispered coarsely. Vaguely, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and hoist her up onto her horse. 

Lucas gasped. The Queen had been more hurt than either of them realized. She had a wound on her leg as well as her back. She was already slipping into unconsciousness and if she didn't get enough help, she would bleed to death. 

"Majesty! We must get you to help at once! You're bleeding!"

"Yeah, well, so are a thousand other men! I can wait!" she snapped. 

"I was just…" he stuttered.

"She doesn't need your sympathy, Lucas. After all, is she not a woman of steel? She is called the Iron Queen for a reason." Lucas rolled his eyes. Somehow, King Trysting had crept up on them. He had a distinct feeling that Trysting crept up _everywhere_. 

Sora tried to smile, and chuckled. "Yeah, that's me…"

"Get off your horse, Sora." Trysting ordered.

"What? Why? She can't stand! She's too weak, if you haven't noticed!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Shut. Up. Boy." Trysting replied, glaring at Lucas. 

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, alarmed at the look on her husband's face.

"Nothing, dear. Would you just get down?" he said sweetly.

She swung down, unsure of what was going on. 

Looking over his shoulder, she heard Trysting call out to someone. 

"Sora, Lucas, I'd like you to meet King Claudius."

"WHAT?" The two of the cried out in unison, drawing their swords. 

"No need for that, children. I come in – shall we say – _peace._" Claudius said, with an ominous smile. 

"You don't even know the meaning of peace, you piece of filth!" Sora spat. 

"Me and your husband, we had a little chat, and we think that you and this _friend_ of yours –  are the reason for all this chaos."

"Us?" Lucas said blankly, taken aback. 

Sneering at them Trysting nodded. "Yes. And beside, a woman isn't fit for the position of ruler. It would be so much better if a man much like myself ruled."

"You…you…you usurper!" Lucas stuttered.

"But you already rule, if not alone! You are already my consort!" Sora cried, still unwilling to believe what was happening. 

"I don't need cowards like you around to help!" he countered. 

"So we came up with a solution. Kill you both. This _Lucas_ boy has been most meddlesome. We don't blame _you_ Sora; he was simply a bad influence on you." Claudius explained, spreading his hands. 

"But…" she whispered.

"What, are you going to say 'what about love?' Get over it, Sora, how could any man ever love a woman like you? A witch?" 

"But all the promises we made! To finally bring peace to our lands! What about –" she said, only to be interrupted by Claudius.

"That's shit!! Men like us need war – only cowards declare peace. Cowards like you women." 

"Fuck off, jackass! Stand now and fight before me!" Lucas said, declaring a duel. 

"Trysting, if you will."

"My honor Claudius, I never liked him much anyway. He and Sora were too – close." 

"What?" Sora thundered. "Are you now accusing me of adultery? You know what, fine! Fight both Lucas _and _me! Let's see what you can do then!" 

Trysting simply rolled his eyes, and took out a crossbow. Sora firmly placed her feet into the ground and put out her shield. Lucas did likewise. 

****

They stood side by side, both knowing clearly that this could very well be their last battle. 

****

"Remember Lucas, if we die, we die with honor." She whispered, for his ears alone. He nodded firmly. 

****

Everything slowed down, as she saw Trysting release the arrow. She gulped, expecting for the worst. Thousands of thoughts whizzed through her head. She saw the arrow coming for her, and at the last moment swerved right, to the side of Lucas that was unprotected. Her eyes going wide in horror, she realized that it was an enchanted arrow. He turned to look at her, and realized what had happened. He was unGifted, so he could not run from the arrow. He smiled sadly, and took a deep breath. 

****

The arrow pierced through his armour, and into his flesh. He fell, gasping for air. Everything seemed still for a moment, and then a line of bright red blood appeared at the corner of his mouth. His sword fell to the ground beside his shield. He dropped to his knees, and let out a sequence of wordless screams. 

****

Sora dropped her sword and shield, and dove to catch Lucas. She sat, sprawled on the ground, with Lucas's head on her lap. She ruffled his hair fondly. "Oh, Lucas. I'm so sorry. You _were_ a true Champion. Oh, Lucas…" she sobbed, her head dropping to her chest.

****

"Thank you. You…you gave me a family, a home…that is something I never had. You were – are a sister to me.  Ever since we were children, you took care of me. I love you, Sora. You are beautiful, kind. And you have a burning fire inside of you, Sora. Never let that die. Never." He said, his eyes flashing with determination and love.

****

"I...I..."

****

"Shh," he whispered. "Don't say anything." He reached up, and gently stroked her face. Suddenly, he bent over in a hacking cough, and blood poured out of his mouth. As fast as he started coughing, he stopped. His head tilted to the side, and his eyes glazed over.

****

"I love you." Were his final words, and with that she felt a soft warmth spread throughout her body. The power of love. Even though Lucas had died, he was still protecting her. No matter what, he was forever her Champion.

****

Her shoulder shaking, she growled, a feral noise coming from her throat. "How could you? Trysting, how could you? I hate you!" she screamed. 

****

But before she could even get up, Trysting and Claudius were upon her in a flash, their swords unsheathed. 

****

Anger flowed like a raging river through her. Were they such cowards, that they would kill a person who couldn't even defend themselves at the moment?

****

At that moment, the Black Force entered her. Claudius and Trysting killed her, without realizing this.

****

"Whoa." Trysting commented, amazed. He had his hand under Sora's chin, and tilted her head.

"What is it now, Trysting?" Claudius replied, annoyed.

"Take a look at her eyes…it's all black! All of it!"

"Just a fluke or something Trysting, probably a spell back lashed. Yes, that's it!" Claudius looked as if he was rather trying to reassure himself more than Trysting. 

Still looking dubious, Trysting shrugged and walked away from the two corpses. It was the dawn of a new day – time to build a new empire.

He smiled. Will good things ever cease to end?

~~

The Oracles were gathered around a long table, waiting for someone to make a move. 

"So," a harsh  voice hissed from underneath the hood of an emerald-green cloak. "Why are we here?"

At the head of the table a man in a navy-blue cloak sighed. "To discuss the prophecy of Satan's Dark Empire." 

"What?" the man clad in green cried, rising up. "But we already discussed that! We know who they are, and there's nothing we can do about it!"

A man further down the table shook his head. " I'll recite the main part of the prophecy again – if you think we missed anything.

**They say that truth shall rise;                                  **

**all through dark and stormy skies.**

**And in the unknown depths of hell,**

**Cunning lord Satan shall dwell; **

**staring with oblivious eyes**

**Awaiting the kingdom of his prize.**

**And when it comes, he'll snatch it away.**

**feast on its gold,**

**and a dark empire he shall mold.**"

Another woman, dressed in a crimson cloak, creased her forehead in shrewd concentration. "I think I know what he's getting at. Remember, there's another part which describes what they omens will be? It says:

**And in the dawn, of a three-starred day,**

**A beam of hope will flash, miles away.**

**But to their dismay, to no avail. **

**Yet a lone warrior shall stand, clad in silver mail –**

**Promises of prosper, she will bring.**

**And of this dark day, bards will sing.**

**Unknown to them the messenger of the Dark –**

**Takes many shapes – to score its mark.**"

"Oh, Lord above!" a woman in a shining silver cloak suddenly yelled. " Promises of prosper, SHE will bring!" 

"Yes, we know that! And it was a woman who stood there!" a man in a brown cloak said crossly. 

"You forget, it was the Serpent Queen –  during her dark period - who at that time was reincarnated as a man – which she turned into later!"

"Oh, no! We cannot, in no way, afford a mistake like this!" a man in a copper cloak moaned.

"Need I say, I warned you!" a voice further down the table called mockingly. 

"Yes," another voice added. "Did I not tell you, that there was something wrong with that beam of light? I still think it was the power of Miracles, not Hope!"

"It wasn't hope." The woman in the crimson cloak said quietly. "Hope's beam was today. I was nearby."

Everyone gasped. "Does it mean literally, a _beam_?" someone queried. 

"Well," the woman in the crimson said cautiously, " I think not. I guess it could be something that happened to Hope in order for him or her – to flare – and that could've been the beam."

"Yes," a man clad in pale yellow said thoughtfully, carefully regarding the speaker. 

"So, what _else_ did we get wrong?" a woman said sarcastically.

"Maybe the day of three-stars?" a man in bright blue suggested. "Think about it, they say _a_ three-starred day, not _the_ three-starred day."

"Your point?" the man in navy blue called irritably. 

"So, it means, that seeing three stars must not be regular – maybe it's the eve of Mraenin – you know, when Zanthia was born?"

"Ah. I see your idea. So, we misinterpreted it, thinking a planet _with_ three stars, instead of a single day with three stars?"

Nodding, the man in bright blue agreed. "Precisely my point."

Suddenly, the man in copper shifted in his seat. "You! In the Crimson!" They called each other by color, for they did not know who one another was – to do so would be suicidal, for other groups of Oracles would kill to know.

"Yes, Coppery?" she retorted, airily. 

"You say you saw the beam of Hope" - at this the woman nodded – "Why? What was wrong to cause him to flare?"

She looked uneasy as she replied. "I think he was one of the Chosen Ones. I'm guessing, though. All of a sudden he flared – I think he left for the Dark."

A man cursed under his breath. "Just great, exactly what we needed, more Darks to bribe!"

"Watch your tongue! You _know_ there could be others here listening!" some one shouted.

"Whatever," the woman in silver said, daintily dismissing him. "What _else_ did we make a mistake on?" 

"Nothing else, I suppose. Or rather, hope." Someone muttered.

"Anyway," the soft hissing voice of the man in the green cloak came. "What good is it to dwell on the topic of something we cannot do about?"

"He's right, forget this. Let's just never make a mistake as stupid as this. And besides, if we couldn't do anything then, what can we do now?" the man in copper queried.

"Nothing. Let's talk about other pressing matters." Everyone jumped at this voice, for the man in the golden cloak rarely spoke.

"Agreed," the man in navy blue said firmly. "What else is there?"

"Well," the Teal woman started. "My emissaries inform me that we have a new Chosen. He goes by the name Ken Ichijouji."

This piqued the interest of a man in a black cloak further down the table. "Well then, who is this?"

Teal threw him a glance. "Fuchsia, can you run program 'Child of Fortune' on the computer's database? And Turquoise, pull a picture on him from your personal database." The two of them, who were the proclaimed computer experts of the group, and sat by each other, nodded, and got to work.

"Run EarthNet version 9.8." Fuchsia said softly.  A transparent screen popped up in front of her, and she prodded at it, pressing the buttons to take her to the specified program. Just before she clicked it, she ordered for a larger screen to pop in the middle of the table, and in an octagonal shape, so that everyone could see it. With a soft swoosh, it popped up. "Run Child of Fortune."

Turquoise looked at her, and nodded. He proceeded to tap at his own screen, pulling up a picture of the new Chosen. "Upload picture of Ken Ichijouji to main screen." He stated.

"Ok," the woman in Teal stated. "This, folks, is Ken Ichijozi. He is a seeker and bounty hunter.  His greatest known accomplishments have been to recover the Dark Star, pendant of Menariio, and the lights of Naertha. Note his physique. Tall and slim, with a lean build. I'm thinking that this suggests unnatural ability of speed. There – look at that video – see how he just disappears to the other end of the room? Well, me and someone else went over it, and we found no trace of power.  He is not ignorant towards ParaVerse. Actually, he was raised at the heart of it, MiddleVerse.  One thing I found interesting about him was when he flared – he didn't use it as an aura. Instead, he formed it as a solid glass shield, kind of like a bauble.  I don't know why, because that can hurt him as well.  His virtues are Kindness and Cruelty. He's leaning towards Kindness at the moment." 

"Weaknesses?" the man in brown asked.

"Unknown. But I've heard a rumour that a friend of his – Daisuke, discussed at a meeting two months ago, bearer of Loyalty and Betrayal, is possibly his weak spot. Ken seems to become, well, soft and really happy whenever this guy's around."

"Weapon of choice?" the man in black inquired.

"Crossbow, set on instant kill. I think you guys'll find this interesting – he was an assassin with his older brother for the Dark Lord before."

The Gold man whistled. "Now _that's_ something you don't see everyday. I thought all of his followers died?"

"Yes, well, apparently they did not." Green hissed scornfully.

Navy Blue sighed. "Ok, whatever, our time's running out. Crap, if we don't scram in the next 8 minutes, Moral Oracles will find us. Umm, next time, Fuchsia, you lead the meeting. I want everyone to find out everything they can on each revealed Chosen. That way, we'll get more information. Black, Crimson, and Emerald Green, I want you three to stay back and make sure everyone leaves safely."

The three of them nodded.

"Alright. We'll see each other in a fortnight. Meeting adjourned."

Papers and cloaks could be heard rustling, as everyone pushed back their chairs and got ready to leave.

Everyone walked to the center of the room, where they stood, hand in hand, in a circle. They started chanting, and a multi-colored aura took shape around them. One by one, each Oracle disappeared. 

Finally, only Em. Green, Black, and Crimson were left. 

"Phew," Crimson said, relieved. "Thank god they're gone!"

Em. Green smiled. "Yeah, I know. Alright, let's get to work. So, what are we doing?" The latter comment was directed to Black.

"Um, ok, well, Green and I will go wipe out all of the Oracles memories of today's meeting, and replace them with false information. We can't have them knowing anymore about the Chosen. I guess you stay back and wipe all the data base's of the information. And make sure no one comes in."

Crimson bit her lip worriedly. "I hate doing this! You guys just wipe my memory after every time I do something like this! So, I usually have no clue about what's happening!"

Green smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I know it's not fair for you, but you are alleged to the power of the Pearl. And we, well, you know, have a problem with them. You wipe the data bases, then we'll  come back here and wipe your memories, and then we'll all bail."

"Wait," Black said suddenly. "What about the Moral Oracles?"

Crimson grinned widely. "Oh, I just cast an illusion spell to make Navy Blue to think that."

Green rolled his eyes. He waved at Crimson, and said, "We're out."

"Later," Black said, nodding towards Crimson. He placed a hand on Green's shoulder, and with a flash the two guys disappeared.

Crimson sighed, and stood there for a while. With all this chaos in the worlds, she just wasn't sure anymore.

But, Green was her best friend. And Black was Green's bound warrior-third. She pretty much trusted them. 

So she had nothing to worry about.

Right? 

~@~

A/N: Mwahaha!  Ok, at the part when I mentioned Ken gets soft when Daisuke is around, I did not intend any yaoi relations between them. Buuut, I wouldn't mind doing that. That's one thing I wanted to tell you guys. I really haven't decided on the couples yet, so you guys can voice your opinions. I'm not saying that I WILL use those couples, but I'll think about it. I don't mind doing yaoi, since Takori is my favorite couple, but I'm not sure about yuri. I find that harder, since I'm a girl myself. (But that doesn't mean I will not!) 

Oh, right. That reminds me, uh, be patient with my writing, because I'm only 13, and well, my writing is not that well developed yet. *sigh* Do tell me ANY mistakes I have. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Flame all you want, I care not! ^_~ . And, do not worry about Sora, she will be back! Also, you guys think I should bring Trysting back? Cause he's a cool evil guy, I think.

I'm trying really hard not to make this Mary-Sueish, (which people assume it is if you add in an original character) since this whole concept is derived from one of my original works. This one's got way more characters, and a different plot. But, I will have to use _some_ original characters, but not as a digidestined or anything; for example, Crimson is my creation. (Just to make it easier to understand the story) She will have to do more in the story, but it does _not_ revolve around her, or any other character. 

And now. Some of you guys might be confused with their Virtues. I didn't really want digieggs or anything, but more crest-like. So, I thought that love and sincerity would equal humanity, and thus Miyako's virtue.  Someone please tell me what Michael and Wallace's crests are, I think it's Life and Fate? If it is Fate, what's the opposite of it? I'm not quite sure…  Now, another question you guys are probably thinking, why does Hikari have Miracles, and not light? I see her crest more of miracles – even though I know it's Daisuke – light would make her too mighty and everything, and I'd have to revolve the whole story around her. Ugh. _Not_ that I'm anti-Hikari. 

One more thing. I don't mean to offend anyone or anything by using Satan as part of my story, and I want to warn you guys about something else: I will use God, but call him the Prime Alpha. He is the Supreme. Underneath him, I will have a whole lot of gods and goddesses, though their power is nowhere near complete enough to compete with those of the God's. For ex, one of the characters here, I will make him/her the Supreme God/Goddess. 

Rating WILL get higher, I will involve WAY more death, brutality, etc. And A LOT of use of profanity. 

Sorry if sometimes I say that a guy is a girl, remember, I had to change this. Sorry I wrote so much for the A/N, and thanks for being so patient. ^.^ 

Toodles!

-Inque JAM 3oo1 / Queen of Black Chaos 

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V

Press that review button! 


	2. Explanation Chapter Daisuke and Hikari'...

**A/N: **Wow! Renn reviewed! How cool! ^_^ Thanks a bunch! You are like THE coolest Takori writer… thanks to the "The Price Is Right" Fan, Midori-Usagi, and Danny for reviewing also. ^.^  

Oh, and "TPIR" Fan, thanks for the info on the digimentals and crests.  I'm going to change Wallace's Virtue to Fate, but about Michael I'm not sure… I don't want to give him Life, that'll make him too almighty… So, I gave him Candor & Secrecy. Because in the show, he seems an open type of guy. So, I can just hit the thesaurus button thingy, and the antonym was Secrecy, so that's what his negative Virtue is. And Wallace/Willis (whatever) his negative Virtue is now Obstruction.  About  Darkness, I think I'm going to make that a shared Virtue. 

And Danny – Tai & Myotismon? That's a pretty cool couple, but I'm not sure if I'm going to add in the digimon. I don't think that their characters were well developed in the dubbed version, so I find it really hard to write about them. I think I'm gonna have them reincarnated also, but just free. So, yeah, they might hook up with the DD for a while – so they'll pop up here and then. 

Sorry it took so long, I was writing another fic for a friend… that's the only way she sends me her fics. x_x  I hate that. Also, this is my first year of highschool, I had no idea that it would be so hard! @_@ All I've been doing is studying, doing homework, studying, doing homework. It's hell. I miss elementary! It's a long weekend, so I actually had some time to update this. 

Standard Disclaimer: Okay, the plot is mine, and digimon does NOT belong to me (but to whoever owns them), or else, I would've continued Digimon: O2 farther. 

**Chapter Two:**

Disconcerting Visions

_Hikari…._

Hikari opened her eyes abruptly, and warily scanned her surroundings. She was leaning back on a soft velvet-covered chair, and had her legs propped up on her desk in front. 

She slowly took everything in. Her desk was located in the center of the circular room, with a huge roaring fire behind her. It crackled, sending oddly-shaped shadows flickering against the wall. There were shelves on the walls, overflowing with scrolls, books, magazines, etc. In front of her, there was an open door, with a huge half-circle verandah, on a cliff overlooking the stormy sea. 

To her right, she had set up a mini-entertainment system, two speakers, a stereo, and a TV, with a few mismatched bean-bag chairs in front. 

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and glanced sharply to her left. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a cat, walking past her open doors. 

Her gaze once again settled on the verandah. She narrowed her crimson eyes suspiciously. There were too many seagulls circling overhead…

She got up, and grabbed her wooden staff. Instinctively, she reached back and tied her waist-long chestnut hair with a ribbon. After all, she couldn't let something like her hair hinder her fighting abilities. 

She silently padded over, her feet sinking into the lush crimson carpet. Right before she was about to step on to the balcony, she muttered a phrase, her eyes glowing golden. Her back arched, and a pair snow-white wings expelled from her back. She smiled.

She walked over to the railing, and right then, with a single cry, all the seagulls screamed and flew away. Her smile faltered. She breathed in deeply, and closed her eyes.

_Hikari… come to me…_

She briefly glimpsed a pair of violet eyes, and arms beckoning to her. She jumped, backing away uneasily from the railing. _'Something's not right here…' _ She thought. Never had her dreams/hallucinations been so vivid. 

She reached behind her, and felt something that shouldn't be there. As she turned to inspect, all of a sudden, it seemed as if the whole world shifted – no, _melted -_ into a forest. 

"Okay," she said, her brow furrowing in confusion. "This definitely accounts for weird…" 

She looked down, and her eyes grew wide. Just a second ago, she had been wearing a skirt and turtleneck, but now, she was clad in a shimmering white robe trimmed with gold and had slits, that fitted her willowy form comfortably.  Her feet were bare, except for what seemed like golden snakes entwining around each of her calves. 

She looked over her shoulder, and saw that her wings had extended to three times their normal size. Her wooden staff had turned solid gold, and seemed to mold itself in her hand to fit securely. 

She laughed to herself. If the other Perfected had seen her like this, they would have begged her to join them again in a heartbeat. But that was the difference – back then, she would have readily agreed, but now, with all these visions, she wasn't sure she would be at ease with them. 

_Hikari… Light of the Future.…_

This time, the haunting voice was accompanied by soft murmuring of other voices.

She cautiously spread her wings to their full length, and beat them hesitantly. She slowly rose above the ground, using her staff as a shield from the many branches and twigs. 

Hikari stopped when she was about 12 feet above the canopy, squinted her eyes against the sunlight, and searched the view. Something glinted in the distance. 

_'Is that…' _No, it wasn't possible, how could she be here? 

She flew closer, and her suspicions were confirmed. There was huge elliptical lake, and in the center (but underneath the surface) there was a glowing green stone, which sent out ripples across the lake. There was only one such lake in all of the universes – the Lake of the Lady.  Her pupils dilated. Then that must mean she was in the world of the gods… 

Shit. Hikari hadn't done anything _that _bad… 

"Helloooo? Anyone there? Look I don't have time for games, and I really don't feel like for you, whoever you are. Since you transported me here in the first place, transport me now to you!" She demanded. 

A laugh echoed around her, chuckling merrily. _You used to be so patient, Hikari.. What happened to you?_ The Voice sighed._ Very well, then. Just fly over to the lake. Dive underneath the water and stand on the glowing stone for 2 minutes, and then surface again. Then follow the golden path (_A/N: ha, wonder where I got that one…) _to the open meadow, where you'll find another lake… wait there… _

Hika rolled her eyes. The Enlightened Ones just adored riddles and games.  She grudgingly made her way to the lake, and dove underneath. Then she followed the rest of the directions, and stepped onto the golden path. She took a deep breath, and started walking, when all of a sudden the path underneath her started shifting. She fell to her knees, and began heaving. 

*******

"You feel that Yamato?"

"Mmm," Yamato agreed. 

"I don't like this one bit…" Wallace frowned.

"What's Hikari doing at the Lake of the Lady? She was just –" Yamato said, his forehead creasing.

"We. Are. Screwed." A voice spoke up from behind them. Wallace, Yamato and the newcomer were in a universe that was at the moment vacant, so all they could see for miles around were stars. They were flying through space on a magic carpet that Will had bought for his amusement. 

"Oh, hey Daisuke! How's it going?" Wallace greeted cheerfully. (A/N: I've always thought of Wallace as a character with Psychotic Mood Shifts…)

"Is anything wrong?" Yamato added.

"Yeah, something's wrong! Hikari's gone to the Lady, Takeru's going insane, Ken's going dark, Sora's Dead, Mimi's psychotic, Yamato, you're a hermit, Wallace is playing around with life, I have no idea what I'm doing! We're fucking screwed, man!" 

"WHAT?! What's wrong with Takeru? Is he okay? I thought –"

"He's fine, Yamato, he's just still crazy about being the Time Keeper." Daisuke cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something. "Right about now, he's destroying some villages, I think." 

Yamato flipped some loose strands of platinum blonde hair away from his face. His icy blue eyes glared at Daisuke. Yamato was a knight, once serving the army of the Light. He had betrayed them, and now was basically a wanderer. He had become a bounty hunter, and his powers had advanced over the centuries after he died as a DigiDestined.  Soon after he became one of the strongest warriors in ParaVerse, he hooked up with Wallace, who was about as strong as him. His and Wallace's power were linked – they were like one warrior, in two bodies. 

Wallace pouted. "That sucks! I needed to talk to Takeru, and especially Ken!"

He was a playful type of guy, always cheerful and optimistic. He, like, Yamato, also had blonde hair, though his was shorter. His cerulean blue eyes glowed with depth, and occasionally one would see sparks of white in his eyes. He wore a tunic of pale purple, brown leggings and knee-high black boots.  He had a beautiful Katana hanging from his waist, and always had a Shuriken in his hand, which he tossed around for self-amusement. Unlike Wallace (who preferred Japanese weapons), Yamato always used Celtic weapons. He had on heavy armour, a pale silver. He carried a Claymore, and always had a Dirk just for safety. Yamato preferred clean-cut and fast battles, whereas Wallace liked playing with his prey and enjoyed endurance during fights. 

"Why?" Daisuke asked. "Did you want the Yumi that you asked Ken to repair?"

Will nodded. "Partly, yes, but I also wanted him to talk to Hikari before the Lady did. His personality was most similar to hers, and they've experienced the same things, so I thought Hika-chan would listen to him."

"The Lady's on our side, though… in the future, anyway," Dai commented. "What do you think, Yama-sama?" Daisuke always used terms of respect for Yamato – for he was once Dai's sensei. Now, Dai also feared him – Yamato, in his dark age, had almost succeeded in banishing Daisuke from ever being reincarnated.  But, Willis and Ken were there, so they were able to stop him.

"She has nothing against us. She's also one of Gennai-san's partners, so we should be able to trust her – but we cannot rely on her. After all, she is Goddess of the Future, not the Present. So far, we know that I, you and Wallace, Ken, Hika-chan, Takeru, Sora & Mimi were once DigiDestined. We have to the find rest – but we don't want any Gods or Goddesses in this affair – they'll only screw things up for their amusement." Yamato stated, indifferently.  
  


Daisuke nodded, and they cut their conversation right there. Yamato went off to sharpen his Claymore, and Will wandered off to find some unfortunate civilian to use as target practice for his Shuriken.  

Dai had on a long sleeved white shirt, and a maroon tunic, which compliment his auburn eyes. He wore loose-fitting black leather chinos, and always went barefoot. (He had enchanted his feet to be tough, like the feet of things like 'hobbits' as he'd heard about…) He kept his curly burgundy hair from his face with a white strip of cloth that was tied back, and on the middle (the part on his forehead) he had printed the Chinese character for Loyalty. Unlike Will and Yama-sama who were full-fledged warriors, Dai led his own group of brigands. They helped outlaws, avenged people, and helped the poor. (A/N: Couldn't help it, I love Robin Hood…) He used his Yumi as his main weapon, and carried many hidden daggers. His method of fighting was always stealth and the element of surprise was always by his side. 

His best friend, Ken Ichijozi (A/N: spelling?) always used to sigh and shake his head, and say, "One of these days, Dai-chan, you'll get yourself captured and brutally mutilated for you occupation…" Dai laughed to himself, and immediately sobered. After Ken-chan had found out that the Enlightened Ones and the Oracles had learned about him, we got really depressed and was rapidly getting drawn into the shadow world of  the wraiths. Dai had tried everything he could, but he finally realized that only Hika-chan or Takeru could help him in this situation. However, Will wanted Ken for the same reason except for Hika, and at the moment Takeru was not a stable person to depend on. To say the least. 

For centuries now, Ken, Dai, Will, Yama, & Hika had teamed up to figure out who they once were, and why they were reincarnated. 

They now knew that they were once called 'DigiDestined', but had no idea what that was, or if there were even more DD than the few they knew. 

Hika was a Perfected. They were a group of  Angels, of a sort – who always made sure Prophecies were fulfilled, and went to people to tell them of the missions they needed to complete. One day, she had stumbled on an important piece of information about the DD, when the Perfected kicked her out. Ever since then, she had cut all communications with everyone, and was now in the future with the Lady. 

Takeru had been a novice knight when Gærthizns had come and whisked him away for some private training with permission from Yamato. He had been gone for a millennia when he emerged, all enlightened and god-like. Daisuke had scoffed at him then. But Takeru _had_ amazed them with his newfound capabilities. It turned out that he was one of last remaining pureblood Gærthizns – they were a combination of  every single that species that had been, or ever would be. He had a multitude of powers – one that included fusing with others. He'd always smile and say, _"I dunno, guys, I think Dai-chan is most fun to fuse with. He's my partner from now on…" _Daisuke had been proud and happy that Takeru only liked fusing with him. Recently, only two weeks ago, they had fused, and Dai had found a spark of emptiness within him. He was curious, and asked TK what it was – but TK just shrugged it off. When Dai went to Yama about it, TK was enraged and started yelling at him about 'how I thought I could trust you but you betray me'.  Soon after, they found out that TK was banned from love – the Enlightened Ones had selected him as the Time Keeper, Immortal One. That had made him real mad – now all reason and logic was swept from his mind. He had gone a murdering spree – he killed all the loved ones of the EO's. Wallace had chased after him, reincarnating all his victims. 

(A/N: Enlightened Ones mean god or goddess, aka EO's.)

He smiled. Blonde's had always done it best. _Like Catherine… she was the best…_ He grimaced.  Catherine was what gothim into this mess in the first place. Ah, the irony. He was a thief, and his most precious possession – his heart – had been stolen. Literally. As in, ripped out from his body. He had a feeling that he was the stand-up comedy man for the Guy Up There. He must enjoy Dai's miseries. Who Else would put him through this? Once, he remembered, in past life, he had thought that out loud – the part about being the stand-up comedy man for Him, and some violet-haired girl had laughed and laughed at him. They were close friends, even though she was hot-tempered, he remembered. 

Anyway. He shrugged his thoughts aside, and laughed gleefully. Time to go TK a' hunting! Nothing better than chasing down your best friends, mutilating them, sending them through hell and back, and make them see the 'light, that lies there ever long and bright.' 

Bullshit. Well, first things first – he had to save TK, then go after Hika, and hopefully receive some good news from them. 

~~~~~

A/N: So sorry for the crappy ending! And the short chapter. I was sitting here, and thinking. And thinking. And I only came up with what, 5 ½  pages? Argh. Anyway, by the time I finished this, I got muses! Three new ones! ^_^ Let me introduce to you :   Fatty, my annoying younger cousin who is smarter than me, Deedee, my younger sister, and Mika, her best friend. 

Fatty: I am not fat! Unlike *some* people! 

InqueJAM 3oo1: *glare* I am the writer, here, remember! I am Almighty! 

*Behind scenes someone drops an axe. Fatty dies.*

Fatty: Nooooooooooo!

Mika: Omigod, do you think that my bf's cute?

Deedee: No way! Like, Omigosh, like, eww! My guy's like, way, like waaay better! 

InqueJAM 3oo1: Ah, the irony of sisterhood. Bearing M and D's talks about their bf's. -_-;;;. Although, once in a while all three of them do say something 'interesting', which sparks my imagination!  Yeah, yesterday, I saw Fatty, who was talking about a comic he's writing, and I 'borrowed' an idea. _Slightly. _*pout* Yeah, yeah, I got his permission… Why am I writing this? So I get more words added onto my entry. And to fill this page up. ^_^ I hate half-pages. 

Anyway, I WILL get up another chapter next weekend! Bear with me, o mighty reviewers! 

And, remember, PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! *pant*pant*  I'm done rambling. You people must have better things to do a SUNDAY afternoon.


	3. Takeru picked up a hooker? What's next, ...

A/N: Mucho thanks for the review Danny! ^_^ Once again…

And Assena, thanks for the review as well… I read your story  Trust, it's awesome! You have to write some more! I can't wait… \(^.^)/ 

Standard Disclaimer: I own Digimon! All the way! That's why I sit here at home writing my version of how Digimon should've gone… -_-;;; No, I own nothing.. sadly…

A/N: And uh, in the previous chapter, remember how Daisuke talks about how Sora's dead and Mimi's psychotic? Never happened. Let's pretend they don't know about them yet. Haha. My mistake. 

Oh, and one more thing… Since I'm a pretty big fan of Yakari myself, this story will _eventually_ turn out to be a Yakari! That's my little gift 4 u Assena! ^_^

And Danny, I'm still mulling over the Taiotismon pairing, but since in the series he had a thing for Sora, I feel bad for him, so there's a chance this might turn out to be a Sorachi… (Yep, not a Taiora…)..I'm going to make Sora more aggressive this time around… *evil grin*

And by the way, do you guys know any good Frontier websites? I haven't been able to catch the show yet – it plays either when I'm asleep, and when I'm coming home for school… T_T I _want_ to make this a crossover fic – 01,02,03 _and_ 04, but I haven't seen the last season yet….

Anyway, on to the story! Enjoy, humble reviewers! ^,^ (And I got some one-sided Yakari stuff here….)

~@~

_"Yamato?"_

_"Hmm?" Matt replied. Kari had called him to the digital world, and he sat there, chewing on a blade of grass. _

_"Do you think Takeru still loves me?" She looked up at him, the flame in her eyes flickering._

_"W-w-what do you mean? Of course he loves you! He's been crazy about you ever since you two were kids, and even when you were married to Marcus!" Matt stuttered. Kari, at 19, had gotten married to a man named Marcus, got pregnant, and shortly after that, Marcus had gotten killed in a drag race. Kari and Takeru were now 21, and TK had been like a father to her children. Matt was 25, and he helped the two out whenever he could. _

_"I don't know anymore… He told me he loved me two months ago, you know. He gave a bracelet of white gold – and inscribed in it 'Faith, like, a knot, will come loose easily. My heart, like this  bracelet, will shatter easily.'" Matt smiled. TK would always come with little sayings. "I laughed at that, asking him what it meant. He just smiled and shook his head. Still, I told him I loved him too. And then…" Kari broke down into sobs._

_Matt's eyes widened. Kari was never one to cry easily. He crawled over to her, and hugged her. He was always uncomfortable when younger people had emotional breakdowns, so he patted her back awkwardly. "What happened, Hika?" _

_"I was walking down the street, when I tripped and fell. I got up, to see that the bracelet had broken. I knew something was wrong! I knew it! I called Daisuke and told him! And he **lied**__to me! He knew what was going on! He said it was nothing!" She stopped, her body convulsing in hysteric sobs. Like someone who just didn't care anymore, someone who didn't want to suffer. " I went to Iori's place, thinking he would know. Instead, I found them – together. They heard me – and Takeru looked up at me and smiled. He smiled!!" She shrieked. "Don't I mean ANYTHING to him? And do you know what he said? 'I told you faith is untied easily.' How could he do that! He even told Iori that Takeru and I had broken up! He meant everything to me…" _

_"Shh, Kari.. You know he cares for you! Sure, he's been screwing up a lot of lately, but you've got to give it time. Mum's death was hard on him – and him drinking didn't help." Hikari tore away for Matt. Her eyes blazed with anger._

_"Is that all you're good for? Providing excuses for your baby brother? It was HIS choice to start drinking! It was HIS choice to do drugs! It was HIS choice about how to be a father which makes his son scared of him! It's all HIS FAULT!" She stopped, taking a deep breath. She looked up at Matt, regret in her eyes. "You know Matt, I used to have a crush on you. That's why I called you here – I thought you would understand. The first time you met me you made me cry – is making me cry how you want to say goodbye to me too?" She wiped her eyes on a sleeve, and ran away._

_~She's in my arms no longer~_

_~I held her that day, and watched her run away..~_

_~Her tears fell, and I collected them~_

_~I still remember the look in her eyes…~_

_~In her crimson eyes…~_

_~The day she said goodbye~_

_~The day that something didn't start, ended~_

_~She ran away~_

_~Ran away from me~_

_~I sing for her, wishing she'd come back~_

_~Come back to me, with no tears~_

_~Come back to me, with love for me~_

_~I'll hold you, I'll carry you~_

_~I'll be there, during your time of need~_

_~Come back to me, take my hand~_

_~And together we can fly away…..~_

_~Fly away from what hurt you~_

_~Fly away from everything that never should've been~_

_~I need the kiss we never had~_

_~I want the love we never possessed~_

_~I want the family we never shared~_

_~Do your eyes still hold tears?~_

_~I'll collect your tears…~_

_~I remember your crimson eyes~_

_~Your beautiful crimson eyes~_

_~Crimson Love~_

_~That's what we had, a Crimson Love~_

_~A Forbidden Love~_

_I opened his eyes, and tried to smile. A silence settled over the stadium, and suddenly, breaking the peace, a huge roar echoed. Everyone was up on their feet, cheering. He tried scanning the whole place, desperately seeking for a head of chestnut hair – was that -? No, it was some little girl. _

_The rest of the evening blurred by. I remember flashes everywhere, people congratulating me, and Taichi watching me  with a calculating look in his eyes. Takeru didn't say anything to me, only glared. I looked everywhere, for the precious pair of crimson eyes. _

_As the night ended,  I  strapped on his guitar, and went for a walk. _

_She came!_

_There she was, her face wrapped in a red scarf. She was holding a little girl, and laughing, almost crying with joy. _

_How come she was never happy with me? I tried to make her laugh, to make her smile._

_"Hikari?" I whispered. "Is that really you?"_

_She turned her long brown hair flying in the wind. "Yamato? That was beautiful."_

_I cried then. I've never cried in front of a girl. I couldn't help it, I had everything – I had the perfect life, the perfect children, and even the perfect wife – Sora. But no matter how hard I tried, I would never get the perfect love, the perfect girl – Hikari. _

_I fell onto my knees, sobbing out all the loneliness that I suffered because she wasn't there – it had been four years. Four long, tiring years. I'm 29, now. 29 and in love. In love with my best friend's little sister, and married to the only girl that he really cared about. I just take, I never give…_

_"I love you, Hika-chan… I need you here!" She looked at me, pity in her eyes._

_"I'm married now, Yamato. And I love my husband. I have four children now, and I'm a crèche teacher."_

_She hurt me then, hurt me in a way no one could ever understand. But it's possible to love two people at the same time – and I know she loved me. And yet she spurned me. She took my face in her soft hands, and pushed back my hair. I looked in her eyes, and knew. Knew that she wished she could have me, be with me. _

_I love her, and she loves me. We can never be together. Not in this lifetime._

_It was a Forbidden Love. _

_~@~_

A pair of azure eyes flickered open. He growled. Now he knew. His own brother, his best friend, and turned his first love against him. 

He would pay. Oh, he would pay alright. Like all the others – like Daisuke, bearer of 'Loyalty', who **betrayed** him. The irony. Know what else was ironic?

Takeru was the bearer of Hope. And yet all he was full of was Despair. 

He knew everyone wondered why he was mad.  It wasn't any specific thing, they thought. Nothing that happened to him was that bad.

But they didn't know. How he'd been through hell and back for Hikari. Hikari and Yamato.

Hikari was a Perfected, Yamato a knight. Daisuke a rogue, Ken a bounty hunter. Wallace was a ninja who was in truth a dragonling. 

What was he? 

He was a Time Keeper, and a Gærthizn. He had to chase after people, and fix up their screw ups.  He  had to listen to other people when they told him to freeze time. He never deserved this. He should've been a God. The Supreme God. Hell knew, he definitely had the powers!

But the people he trusted most, loved, had made sure that he never would become a God.

He would be damned for Eternity. 

And Eternity's a long time – a very long time, especially when you're immortal. 

He groaned, and rolled over, facing the window. There was some girl on the other side of the bed, who's 'reassuring' presence he really didn't need right now. Moping wouldn't help. Moping never helped. 

Takeru pouted. This sucked. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, got up and stretched. He was tall, taller than Yamato. He had short blonde hair, spiked up, and died purple-blue at the tips.  Where Yamato was more buff and strong, TK was more lean and resilient.

He only had some boxers on, so he put on a pair of black jeans and a navy blue turtle neck. Yawning, he reached for his wallet in his jacket pocket, drawing out a $300 bill.

"Hey, girl!" He called, prodding the auburn-haired girl awkwardly. "Get up! Time to go home, honey…"

"What?" she groaned. He looked her over, appreciating her feminine features. Sighing, he realized she was new to the business, as she had many bruises – and they were definitely not from him. He wasn't _that_ aggressive.

"You new to the business honey?"

"2nd week on the job." 

"You got any-" All of a sudden, all the windows in the room imploded. 

"Fuck!" He swore, and grabbed the girl by her legs, swinging her over his shoulder. "We need to get out of here!"

The girl sighed. "You still gonna pay me? And technically, you're still my client, so I get paid for this, however long it takes."

Takeru gaped at no particular spot, while flying out the window. They were in a life threatening situation and all she could think about was money?

"You know," the girl mused. "I'm feeling uncomfortable without any clothes on."

TK sighed. His eyed flashed white for a second, like a camera, and immediately the girl was covered in green robes. "There, happy?"

With his hindsight, TK saw her grin. "Much better now!" 

Takeru scanned his the landscape, noting it was almost sunrise. He stopped in midair, turning 180° so he could face the building that they emerged from. Oh shit. Not good.

An army of pureblood vampires. Takeru flashed them a grin. "Hey gents, ladies, how's it going?" 

"The girl!" one of them demanded. 

"Listen, if you guys wanted a little action yourselves, you could've said so! I know the best places in town…" he gulped, his smile faltering. Okay, maybe dumbass guy technique wouldn't work in this situation. Operation Run & Hide now activated. "As much as I'd like to stay for tea, folks, I really can't. I'm busy!"

He heard the girl muffle her giggles on his back. "Now is not the time!" he hissed. 

"Give us the girl, or die." Some chick in leather ordered. Jeez, they had to be so hot too…

All of a sudden, Takeru felt the wind knocked out of him. He turned, gasping for air. "What the fuck?"

There stood the hooker, with a scythe in her hand. He stared. Where'd that come from? If there was such a thing as looks to kill, she definitely had it down. She was some kind of clingy pink dress, and green wings sprouted from her back. She glared at the vampires defiantly.

"You were saying?" she asked smugly. "Element of Hikari!" she cried, a prism forming in front of her. Takeru watched in awe as –no kidding- the sun (which had begun to rise) got sucked into the prism, and with one explosive 'BOOM' hit the vamps head on. 

He winced. Ouch. 

He muttered a simple spell, which cleared up all the dust and ashes. 

There she was, standing like some princess in the midst of, smiling. "That'll be $900 please!"

He stared. (Seemed to be doing a lot of that lately…) "What'd you say your name was again darling?"

"I didn't. But I will. Name's Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa. Pleasure to meet you, Takeru Takaishi."

_Isn't Mimi - ?_

~@~

_Hello? Anyone there?_

_Daisuke? Takeru? Hikari?_

_This isn't funny anymore! _

Ken grimaced. Where the hell was he? He was floating in some weird murky grey universe. All he remembered was getting depressed about how the Oracles had found out about him, and then – nothing.

As in Zilch, Nada, Zip. 

He growled and started pounding on the wall.

_The wall? Huh? Where'd that come from?_

Ken's left eye started twitching. Maybe in this universe, what he thought to be, actually _came_ to be. 

_How about a decent shower and some new clothes!_

Something started tickling him. He looked down, to see himself engulfed in little black sparkles. He was pretty tall, about the height of Takeru. The two of them had similar builds, but Ken was more slender. He had long blue hair that ended about mid-back, tied with a brown leather strip. He had some bangs, framing his narrow face and complimenting his inky mauve eyes. 

Obviously, the person in charge of this universe had no taste whatsoever. He was dressed in some kind of school uniform, a dull grayish-blue color. Believe it or not, Ken Ichijozi was the best-dressed bachelor in MiddleVerse, so he knew bad fashion sense when he saw it.

_Who would even wear something like this? _He pondered.

All of a sudden, a flash of pain hit him in the neck. He doubled over, coming into a hacking cough. By the time he was done and got up, the universe was gone.

Instead, it was replaced by something that eerily familiar, and frightening at the same time.

The Dark Ocean. That was the only way he could describe it. He was standing on the shore of some kind of beach, the dark waves lapping at his feet. Every now and then a beam of 'black' light would hit him from a lighthouse further out to sea. To his right, there was a cave, and he glimpsed weird red eyes.

_Guys? You there?_

All of a sudden, his neck started hurting again, and horrible memories came flooding back to him. The Kaiser…. The Chosen Children… Minomon. 

He sobbed. How could he have done those things? How could the DD have forgiven him?

He took a deep breath, and collected his thoughts. The only way to stop running from his past was to embrace it.

His pupils contracted, until it was no more.  

The Kaiser was reborn. 

~@~

A/N: Haha! I had to make Takeru punkish, I always thought he'd look good like that…. *drool*  ^_^ Remember, the 'gang' – the one who know what they were – don't know about Mimi yet. And yes, her transformation was inspired by Lillymon. Gotta love her! ^_~  Mimi a hooker, and sleeping with Takeru, who would've thought?

Sorry Kens' part was so short – even though to the readers it seemed to happen in like a few minutes, for him it's like an eternity. Especially since he had relive his life when he got those memories.  It's Sunday, and I couldn't write too much because I faked sick so I could get out of going to a boring party and writing this. They'll be home soon, so this is the best I could do.  Bear with me, and don't forget to review! ^_^


End file.
